


That Face

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [224]
Category: Lord El-Melloi II's Case Files: Rail Zeppelin Grace note
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Identity Issues, Sibyl (Fate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: He looked at her without looking at her.





	That Face

She hated that face. It wasn't her own face.

Gray prepared herself each day without availing herself of a mirror. She could do up her hair without looking, clean even her face simply by feel, hide herself beneath a hood from shishou, from herself.

Her mother used to smile at her lovingly. The smiles had changed once she'd acquired this alien face. Everyone had been so happy—everyone but Gray.

And now...

"Shishou?"

"Ah, Gray." He looked at her without looking at her, without wanting her to house someone else's spirit, without wanting her to be anyone but Gray.

Gray smiled.


End file.
